Problem: Simplify the expression. $(5q^{4})(5q^{4}+q^{2}-6q)$
Solution: First use the distributive property. $ 5 q^4 (5 q^4) + 5 q^4 ( q^2) + 5 q^4 (-6 q) $ Simplify. $25q^{8}+5q^{6}-30q^{5}$